This Resource is designed to establish an infrastructure of services for clinical investigators of the cancer center who prepare and conduct clinical protocol research under the auspices of the cancer center. The Clinical Investigations Shared Resource is composed of three offices offering services intended to expedite implementation, performance and completion of clinical protocol research in the cancer center. These offices are: 1. Protocol Office 2. Investigational Drug Repository 3. Patient Coordination Office